Articles of apparel or footwear having sensor systems incorporated therein are known. Sensor systems may track movement and sense, measure, and/or collect performance data. Such systems may provide an enhanced workout experience based on sensed information. Known sensor-integrated apparel designs often have significant impacts on the weight, softness, and/or flexibility of the apparel, and/or often require some amount of disassembly in order to wash the apparel.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.